Damian's Twin
by i.am.a.zebra.lover
Summary: We know Damian is Bruce Wayne's son. What we didn't know was that he had a sister – a twin sister to be exact. What will happen when she suddenly shows up in Gotham?


Damian's Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else you may recognize. I do own my OC, Torianna. This is for the whole story as I do not want to write one every single chapter. :)

Author's Note: This is heavily based off the story **The Wayne Twins by Hex Enchantress**. I love this story, and credit for things taken or paraphrased from her/his (I think it's a girl but could be wrong I guess even if it is _Enchantress_. Who knows?) goes to this author.

I recommend reading that story. It's pretty awesome in my opinion. My story will start out heavily similar, but it won't stay that way. It's definitely going to branch out differently.

Also, in this story, Dick and Jason were officially adopted by Bruce.

Summary: We know Damian is Bruce Wayne's son. What we didn't know was that he had a sister – a twin sister to be exact. What will happen when she suddenly shows up in Gotham?

"Speaking"

'_Twin Bond'_

_Thoughts/Letters/Books/etc. _– Sometimes emphasis

**Foreign Language **– I'll try to remember to put what it says in parenthesis. Also I use online translators so it might not all be right. Forgive me in advance for mistakes.

On with the story:

**Prologue**

"Mother, where are we going?" Damian asked his Mother, Talia al Ghul, as she led him towards a grand manor. He did not appreciate having to run in the middle of a thunder storm. Plus he hadn't been told _why_ they were running to begin with. All he knew was that for some reason his Mother and he were running from Grandfather and Grandfather's people.

"Your father's manor. You will be staying here with your father," Talia answered pushing open two large gates that had an intricate W in the middle. When opened, the W was spit in half. The gates were large and made of black metal. It appeared as if they were normally made so you had to get permission to enter, but, for whatever reason, they had opened just fine.

Talia and Damian entered before Damian closed the gates behind them at his mother's gesture.

"Why am I staying with Father?" Damian asked. He had never met his Father in the whole 10 years of his life.

"My father, your Grandfather, wants to train you and your sister into his heirs. I shall not allow him to decide my children's fates. Only I - as your Mother - have that right, and I will not tolerate him trying to take it," Talia said narrowing her eyes and not just because of the rain. They steadily made their way up the drive going fast but not _too_ fast. After all they had their pride and dignity to maintain.

"Why is Torianna not coming as well then?" Damian asked.

Anyone who did not know Damian – so pretty much everyone as only some of the League of Shadows knew who he was and even fewer actually knew him - would have thought he didn't care about his twin sister not going with him. However Talia did know him. It was all in his eyes.

_Just like my Beloved. Even when there is no emotion on his face, those that truly know him can see it in his eyes_, Talia thought to herself.

Talia saw hope that Ra's would leave him alone, hope that he would see his sister after so long (she still didn't know why he cared so much for Torianna – he hadn't seen her for 6 years so since their 4th birthday), hope that his Father would accept him, sadness that Torianna wouldn't be there, fear that he was somewhere he did not know, and fear that he would be with people he did not know.

The two were up to the front walk – just 20 feet from the door – now.

"Torianna will be hiding elsewhere. You are to stay here with your Father. You are not to tell him or anyone else of your twin in any way, shape, or form. Do you understand?" Talia said in her 'I am your Mother and you _will_ listen to me' tone as she looked into Damian's eyes.

"Yes, Mother," Damian nodded.

"Good," Talia said finally going up to the door and knocking loudly so as to be heard over the thunder and pounding rain.

A minute or so later, the door opened revealing an older gentlemen standing there.

"Alfred," Talia spoke tersely.

"Miss Talia, please come in. I will get Master Bruce immediately," Alfred said eyes widening at the sight of Talia and a boy who looked too much like a young Bruce to not be his son. He could see the boy was Talia's as well.

The two rain-soaked figures stepped into the foyer as Alfred left. It wasn't 5 minutes later that Bruce walked in. Damian saw two young men poking their head around the corner curiously, but he was a bit busy studying his Father. After all, Mother's stories weren't as good as the real thing. Plus they were often interlaced with the things she wanted to do to him in a bedroom. Just because he knew all about sexual intercourse _did not_ mean he wanted to hear his mother's thoughts about his father. Talia looked Bruce straight in the eyes and nudged (read: pushed) Damian towards him.

"Your son, your problem. _You_ deal with him," Talia said evenly before she left. She just walked out the door, and she didn't as much as look back at her son.

Bruce looked at Damian as Damian looked at Bruce as both studied the other.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked.

"Damian al Ghul Wayne," Damian answered.

Alfred had just entered carrying warm towels which he handed to Damian. Damian quite liked being able to dry off.

"Alfred, please prepare Damian a room. Dick, Jason, come in here," Bruce said.

"Very well, Master Bruce," Alfred said once again leaving.

The two young men walked in.

"Damian, these are my adopted sons. This is Richard Grayson-Wayne. He goes by Dick. This is Jason Todd-Wayne. Dick, Jason, this is Damian which you already know as you did a very poor job at eavesdropping," Bruce said.

Damian wasn't sure what to think about this except outrage. _His Father had gone and got 2 commoners to call his children when he didn't even call_ _Damian and Torianna his own! Granted Father hadn't been informed of their existence, but this was still outrageous! _Damian thought to himself making sure to keep a polite enough mask in place. At 10 years old and just meeting his Father for the first time in his life, he was allowed to be a bit ridiculous.

Greetings were passed between the three as Dick and Jason surveyed Damian, and he did much the same. However he was exhausted. His Mother and Damian himself had run for 2 days to get here, and the last 6 hours had been in the rain. Thus he was rather glad when his room was made and he was excused to go to bed. He'd been given some of Bruce's old pajamas for now. Normally he would protest, but they were his Father's… and even he had to admit that it wasn't like they were expecting him.

_Still to give him hand-me-downs_, Damian mentally huffed. _This would have to be fixed as soon as possible_, he decided.

Damian would obey his Mother's wishes about Torianna. He would not tell them of Torianna, but he wouldn't like living without her. Granted he hadn't seen her since he was just turned 4, but, at least at the palace, there were some of Grandfather's people who would speak of her when they thought he couldn't hear. He would never like being without his twin, and not being able to so much as speak of her here, he knew he would not like it here.

Damian was too tired to even talk to her that night falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
